Sugar Cookies
by KricketWilliams
Summary: First meetings of Morgan and Garcia lead to more encounters... and sugar cookies. A silly little thing. As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

A_N: I wrote this in the middle of "The Birthday Party". A fun, silly, short thing (Seven chapters- that's short for me!). Did some things I normally don't do; I wrote in first person POV and went back in time. Well, hubby talked me into this one (His idea)- and I think it works-So, this is for you, Shawn, and also for Ms. JenRar, who taught me how to write in this POV!_

**Chapter 1- Quantico, VA 2004  
****Derek's POV **

I noticed her the minute she walked into the bullpen. She had blonde hair, all piled on top of her head in these little squiggly curls, fastened by two chopstick looking thingies. Bright red lips were pursed in concentration as she followed Hotch on a pair of teetering black patent high heels. She was holding a pile of folders and steno pads, and a laptop, almost like she was holding a baby. That computer was obviously important to her.

"Hey," I said to the genius sitting over to my right. "What's that new tech girl's name?"

"Ahhh" Reid looked up and glanced where my eyes were plastered. "Gomez... I think."

Gomez. Reid had to have that wrong. There wasn't an ounce of Latin in that little momma. She looked like your average kid from the suburbs, grown up into one fine looking package.

Unless she was married. That thought popped into my head, and I dismissed it just about as quickly as it came. God might be that unfair to me, but fate wouldn't. And fate gave me the opportunity to meet little Miss Gomez.

Right now, the girl was sitting across from Hotch, typing about a mile a minute at whatever the boss was asking her. I wanted to be a fly on the wall, just to be near her, to hear what she had to say. She peaked my interest like no other woman had in a very long time.

If anyone else was listening, they would've burst out laughing. I am known for having an interest in women. I love them, love the way they are made, love their smell, their soft skin. I am somewhat of a player, I admit it, but women play right back with me. I don't give anyone anything they don't want; they know who they're getting involved with before we ever start dating.

Recently, I haven't been playing as much as I used to. I don't have time to put the effort into a decent relationship with anyone, and one night stands are completely out of the question. I'd had enough of those already in my lifetime. I don't need to be putting myself at risk anymore. Someday I'll find the right girl; I want to be around for that.

Thinking of the right girl had me looking over at Miss Gomez again. She was no longer sitting in front of Hotch. His door was open, and he was leading her over towards the bullpen. From the side, she was gorgeous. From the front, she could stop traffic. She was wearing a lime green, button down shirt and a tight suit jacket. The buttons right in the middle of her chest looked like they were about to pop open.

The woman was stacked, that was for damn sure.

I stood, adjusted my shirt, breathed in my hand to check my breath, and began to smile. If there was one thing about me, I knew I had one hell of a smile. Damn good abs, too. Two unbeatable assets in the ladykiller department. I obviously couldn't show my abs at this moment, so I relied on old standby number two.

She looked over quickly, but didn't linger. I was kind of disappointed. I was lingering over her, but she'd barely glanced at me. She was shuffling files, her fingertips coated in multicolored polish. She was unique, this curvy little sweetheart, and I wanted to know her so badly. My heart was actually beating quicker, thinking about knowing her.

She turned to meet Reid and JJ, then started walking towards the doorway, holding her papers.

"Excuse me, Gomez," I said, wondering why she'd dissed me. She didn't turn. I tried again. "Hey, Baby Girl."

She stopped, standing next to Hotch, then turned and walked towards me. Her little black glasses hid her expression somewhat from me.

"Baby Girl?"

Then I thought about what I said, and almost slapped my forehead for my stupidity. "Forgive me, I just didn't know the real-"

"I 've been called worse" she interrupted, beginning to smile. "What can I do for you?"

At that moment, I realized I wasn't the one with one hell of a smile. That honor belonged to my Baby Girl.

* * *

I spent the rest of the week getting to know Penelope Garcia. She was gorgeous, funny, sweet, easy to tease, and busy as hell as our new technical analyst. She could take that title and run with it; I can barely type, and I like it that way. Ain't no way I am getting into the computer age without a fight. Hell, no.

I found out I was right about a lot of things. She was single (I can tell these things from a mile away), she was not Latin (her stepfather was), and she was new in town (she needed someone to show her the ropes). She was a Californian, and had a laid back, California accent. She also had a dirty sense of humor, and loved to flirt back with me nearly as much as I loved flirting with her.

"So, what is your title, anyway, Agent Morgan. Special Agent?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Supervisory Special Agent, sweetheart. The best of the best."

"Oh, aren't you _hot stuff_," she said, lowering her lashes at me.

I grinned. "Don't you know it, baby."

She looked at the clock above her desk. "Oh, mercy. It's almost five, and I still have to input this."

"Hot date tonight?" I asked, hoping the answer was _no_.

"Yes," she answered, smiling. I almost frowned, then she added, "With my nail tech. She is changing my polish for me tonight."

Ah, safe. I grinned at her. "Better not be late. I like my women staying gorgeous for me."

Her cheeks pinkened and she grinned. "Scoot."

"All right."

"See you around, Hot Stuff?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, Baby Girl," I told her, meaning every word. Oh, hell, yes, I'd be seeing her. As much as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. This is where hubby's idea comes into play- he said, "What if..." Hang in there and see what happens next...:)_

**Chapter 2**

**Penelope's POV **

This whole experience has been surreal…

Last month, I was in San Francisco, hacking into all sorts of things I shouldn't have been. Not because I really cared what kind of arms contracts the US had (I'm the daughter of hippies, for heaven's sake!), but because I wanted to see if I could do it. I love computer code. When I didn't think I was going to make it, when I was alone and sad, I had code to save my life.

The FBI found out what I was doing, and they were not too pleased. An underground computer hacker with more skills than confidence, the FBI recruited me with the thought I could be dangerous if I worked for someone else. Me, the goth chick from Cali.

It was incredible, moving out to Virginia with a plan and stars in my eyes. I was in freaking Quantico, working for the FBI. I decided to change the way I saw myself... the way others saw me. I had the opportunity to start completely new, and I was going to do it. How many people get that chance?

I decided to be confident. I lost darkness and gained colorfulness. I kept funkiness and lost dreariness. I was going to be what I wasn't inside quite yet, and I was going to fake it until I could make it.

Meeting the other techs was less than thrilling. They sort of reminded me of me: totally computer absorbed, but without the fun quirkiness I pride myself on. Unfortunately, they didn't have a clue about half the things I knew. After three weeks, they'd decided to move me into a specialized area, the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Chief Strauss brought me to see the person in charge there, Aaron Hotchner, and left nearly immediately after. I was nervous, but I thought I hid it well.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner," I said, stretching out my hand.

"Don't be nervous," he said with just the slightest hint of a smile. "We're all family here."

I stared at the man. The way he looked at me, it was like he knew my soul. My entire history was spread forth before him. It would've been unnerving, if the man hadn't looked so very kind also. There was a strength and caring about him, even with the formality, like he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt his "family."

In his office, finding out about what I was going to do for his team, I learned quickly my first impression had been right. This was a good guy, and this was a good team. He wouldn't allow anyone to compromise his integrity. No doubt about it.

"Come on, Ms. Garcia ," he said, standing. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

I followed him, meeting all sorts of people, knowing I would have to work hard to keep them all in order in my head. Then I heard his voice.

"Baby Girl."

I turned to see the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life smiling at me. His grin was perfect, exactly like a toothpaste commercial. I expected to see a little sparkle radiate from his pearly whites. He called me _Baby Girl_, which floored me for a moment. That modelesque man was flirting with me? In front of the boss? It was highly inappropriate, but I liked that.

I decided at that moment I was going to be inappropriate. It was going to be part of the makeup of me, from now on. Flirting with this hunk, being inappropriate, and being fearless was the new Penelope. Those were all things I never would've done before.

That lead me to today. When he left my office, my fancy new tech lair, I nearly squealed in delight. There was no doubt about it, Derek _the Superfox_ Morgan absolutely liked me. I thought about what he said, about his last comment about his women staying gorgeous, and I wanted to swoon. Derek _the Chocolate God_ Morgan thought I was gorgeous! Me!

I headed to my nail tech, Phoebe. "What color?" she asked, starting to remove the old polish from my nails.

I looked at the bottles on her counter. _Red Hot Affair_ was calling my name. I was ready for that: both the polish and the suggestion. The old Penelope wouldn't dream of it, but the new P was ready to try anything.

"Ooh," she said, reading the bottle, "saucy."

"Hells, yes." I winked at her, and chattered on while getting my perfect ten done.

After my nails, I went shopping. I got a few clothes I wanted, more shoes than I needed, and some red lipstick that matched my nails. It was late when I headed home in my old car. I parked out front of my apartment complex, making the long hike into my building. My hair was being blown in a crazy mess around my head by the time I made it to the door.

Using my key, I opened the door and walked up the single flight of stairs to my level. Standing outside his apartment door, kissing some skinny brunette, was the neighbor I had yet to meet. I rolled my eyes; he'd had a blonde leaving his apartment last weekend. All I could see now of him was his back and his dark head, leaning down.

I tried to sneak past him, but it was no use. I was carrying so many bags, I accidentally brushed against the back of his legs. He lifted his head to glare at me, and I stopped in my tracks.

My neighbor, the Cassanova, was Derek _the Cassanova_ Morgan. His mouth dropped open like a fish out of water, and his eyes grew huge. We stared at each other for a second, before his girlfriend for the night tugged on his shirt.

"B-baby Girl," he stuttered.

"Hi, Morgan. Sorry to disturb you," I mumbled, quickly opening my door, then disappearing inside. I was hoping he wasn't anywhere near as perceptive as Hotch was. I didn't want him to know how disappointed I truly felt.

Oh, well. I would still flirt with him at work. He was obviously a player, and probably a pig, judging from the revolving door of women at his door, but he was fun. I tried to remember that as I put away my new lingerie.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Second update of the day! Here is where my hubby's idea comes into play. This was a lot of fun to write. Remember: happily ever after, I promise...  
_

**Chapter 3**

**Derek's POV**

Fucking A. It was the first thing I thought while looking at the closed door of Penelope Garcia, my Baby Girl, my _dream_ _girl_, my colleague, and apparently, my next door neighbor. The look of acute disappointment she had before shutting her door... She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. Everything was there to read like an open book.

"Derek, babe," Carissa, my date for the week, purred, tugging on my collar. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I said immediately what popped into my head: "Hell, no."

She blinked at me, then shoved me rather hard, walking down the hall and out the door.

I had no desire whatsoever to be with Carissa Jones anymore. I hadn't really wanted to be with her in the first place. I wanted to be with the blonde across the hall from me. Why the hell I had accepted the movie invitation when Carissa called, I would never know.

My damn libido kicked in after dinner and the movie. It wasn't surprising; I'm young, and my Baby Girl had kept me in a constant state of arousal since I met her. Carissa was cheap, easy, and she wanted to have some fun. She'd offered herself up along with the tiramisu we had for dessert. My dick had overruled my head, and I'd decided to go for it.

Now, I felt both sleazy _and_ stupid. As I walked into my apartment, all I could think was that I would never forget the sad look in those big brown eyes of my neighbor across the hall.

* * *

The next day at work, Penelope was her usual, flirty self. She looked gorgeous in a little red skirt and a white top. She met me with a big grin. "Good morning, Hot Stuff. Did you have a good time last night?"

I took a moment to look her over. She was _sincere_ in her question. That was surprising to me. I expected her to be a bit angry, a bit upset, but she didn't seem that way. She acted like nothing was different at all.

"It was okay. How are your nails?"

She held them up for my inspection.

I reached out, holding her hands in both of mine, then I leaned forward to kiss the backs of her hands. "Very nice."

"Thank you," she said with a radiant grin. With a sigh, she removed her hands from mine. "See you around."

I watched her turn to leave, but I reached for her arm. "Penelope? Are you available for lunch?"

She sighed again and gave me a regretful look. "Sorry. I'm going out with one of the other techs today."

"How about dinner?"

"No, I'm busy. Sorry," she said, adding the last word with another regretful look.

"Dinner tomorrow?" She shook her head, so I added, "Saturday?"

"No, I'm really, really sorry-"

I couldn't hold my sarcasm back; it was obvious she was trying to blow me off. "How about breakfast on Sunday?" Well, I could be a bulldog when I want something, and I really wanted Penelope Garcia.

"Sure," she said, completely surprising me. I began to smile, but then she added, "If I'm not out too late on Saturday, I'd be more than pleased to go with you on Sunday."

"Okay." That was a less than suave answer, but I seriously couldn't come up with anything better.

"Have a nice day, Derek."

Perplexed, I watched her little red butt sashay into her office.

* * *

The more I thought about it that day, the more I was convinced she was lying, just trying to get my goat. It was an effective missile; I hadn't dodged it at all. No one was that busy.

So that evening when I went home, I found a reason to check my hallway a number of times, just to see if she was around. I even wandered outside to see if her car was there, and it wasn't.

The next morning at work, I stood outside her office, holding my coffee when she walked in. "Good morning, Princess."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," she returned. A moment later, she yawned. "Oh, excuse me."

"Tired?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I was out late."

I could vouch for her.

It was the same situation for the next two nights. Her car was missing and there was no sign of her anywhere. She'd come to work, gorgeous but exhausted.

I started feeling like I was doing surveillance on her.

Finally, Saturday came around, and her car was there. Thinking that whomever she was going out with had canceled, I knocked on her door. Maybe she'd want to do something?

After a moment, Penelope appeared in the doorway. "Derek," she answered. She looked rather surprised.

"Hi, Penelope." Now that I was standing there, I felt really nervous. It was an unusual feeling for me. I _never_ felt nervous around women!

"What do you need? I'm kind of busy," she said, opening the door a little more. There was a linebacker sitting at her kitchen table. This guy was huge and strong looking.

"Uh... flour. I'm out of flour." I couldn't think of anything else at that moment.

She arched a brow. "Flour?"

"Yeah. I'm making pancakes, and I'm a half cup short," I said. I hated lying with a passion; it made my stomach churn. I would probably end up making pancakes for supper tonight now.

"Oh. Okay." She headed towards the kitchen. "Gary, I'll be with you in a second."

"Sure, Pen, no problem," the deep voice of the linebacker rumbled.

A moment later, she handed me the flour. "See you tomorrow morning, okay?" she whispered with a grin, before shutting the door.

I stood there, holding her flour, feeling miserable. I really wished I was Gary, doing whatever he was doing with Penelope, instead of myself, eating pancakes alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: As always, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, and for accepting my new venture into this POV/sorta AUish thing! You folks make my day more than you will ever know. Also, a warm hug to Harleyzgirl, for always being there, prereading, fixing, and giving me the wings to fly. Love you! _

**Chapter 4  
Penelope's POV**

I heard a knock on my apartment door, and I knew it was my date for breakfast. This was the only outing I had really been looking forward to this week. I'd had a lot of them, and they were somewhat enjoyable, but none filled me with anticipation like the one I had with Derek.

"Hi, Penelope." He was standing there with his jeans, his sweater, and his perfect grin. Lord, he was a tasty looking man! "Ready to go?"

"Sure. Where are we going? I have to be back by about one."

He looked a little apprehensive before answering. "Well, I made plans for us for a few hours. I can probably get you back in time, but you might be a _little_ late. Is that okay?"

It was currently nine in the morning. My heart sped up, thinking that Derek had planned the entire day with me. I was going to spend a good four hours with him for our first date.

I looped my arm around his. "It should be fine."

We headed down the hallway together, out the door, and onto his motorcycle. I have never been a huge fan of motorcycles. I'd never been on one myself, and I always thought they were driven by hairy men with leather jackets, tattoos everywhere, and the name "Bubba."

Derek didn't really fit the bill for that. In his soft, butter cream sweater, his nearly shaved head, and his little stubbly goatee, he wasn't really what I thought of as a biker.

Then he tossed a leather jacket at me.

"Put that on; you might get cold."

Now I was suspicious. "Okay... do you have tattoos everywhere?"

He looked confused for a second, then he gave me the sexiest little half smile. "Woman, I got them in a lot of spots. Gotta get me naked to see them all. Are you game?"

I grinned, sliding his jacket on. "Sure thing, sugar."

A few minutes later, we were flying down the interstate. I was cuddled up close to him, my arms around his waist. It was impossible to be on a motorcycle and not be close. I couldn't hear if he was saying anything with the wind and my helmet, but I don't think he was talking, either.

We drove for almost an hour, following the river, before he pulled into a marina. It was right off the Potomac, and it was gorgeous; there were a bunch of sailboats, motorboats, and fishing boats. He parked the bike, and we stepped off.

"We're going over there," he said, attaching our helmets to the side of his bike with this nifty little hook thingy made for that purpose.

I tried fluffing my hair, thinking I must have helmet head.

"You look gorgeous as always, Princess," he reassured, smiling at me.

"Thank you."

"Your hair fascinates me. It always looks so soft." He tugged one of my curls, wrapped it around his finger. "Now I know it is."

After that, he put his arm around me and lead me to a big boat on the marina. I could see it was a floating restaurant. We walked up the gangway onto the first deck. We were greeted by a smiling man in a tuxedo.

"Reservations for Morgan."

The maître d' lead us up a winding staircase to the second level, which had a beautiful glass dome and a three sixty view of the harbor. There were about ten tables, with white tablecloths, champagne flutes, and fresh roses. In the back was a massive brunch buffet, with what looked like every breakfast item known to man on it.

"Here, madam," the maître d' said, holding out a chair for me.

I took the proffered seat, and Derek sat down next to me. The little man hurried away, then returned quickly with a bottle of chilled champagne and freshly squeezed orange juice. He poured two mimosas, and then left me with my date.

Derek was giving me quite the look. He was obviously proud of himself. He set out to impress, and he did that. This was one heck of a restaurant.

I smiled, giving him credit for what he did. "Pretty snazzy for a breakfast joint."

He leaned closer, so close I could smell the peppermint on his breath from his toothpaste. "You should see what I can do for dinner."

I was skeptical. "Unless you have Wolfgang Puck pop out from under the table, I don't think you can beat this."

"Dessert, sweetheart." His eyes were warm, chocolaty, and dark. "Think about after dinner... and what I can do for dessert."

I felt a warm chill run down my spine, and I smiled at him in what I hoped was a coquettish manner. "Derek Morgan, I do believe you are trying to woo me."

"Trying?" He smirked again. "I _am_ wooing you. Ain't no trying about it."

I laughed and took a sip of the mimosa. The bubbles tickled the tip of my nose. "Come on. Let's get food."

He stood, helped me with my chair, and we headed up to the fantastic buffet. We both piled our plates high with food. There was too much good stuff to try.

"Save room for dessert," he said with a grin. "It's worth it."

At the table, we ate and talked a little. He was staring at me quite a bit; sometimes he looked hungrier for me than for the food. It was rather unnerving, but awfully fun.

At the end, the maître d' came back with a pot of chocolate and some fresh fruit pieces. He poured some rum liqueur in the chocolate, and then lit it on fire. He put the once flaming pot on our table, along with the fruit and some fondue forks, then added some Grand Marnier for panache.

One taste of the chocolaty fruit, and I had to close my eyes. It was out of this world delicious. I couldn't help myself; I moaned a little at the rich, sweet taste.

"Told you it was worth it," he said, eating a piece himself and giving me his devastating grin.

"It's orgasmic," I said before thinking.

He laughed. "Hell, no. But it's still good."

I giggled. He was right on that account, too!

I took a quick look at my watch. It was already one. I didn't want to end our date, but I had to. I had something else planned.

"Derek. It's one o'clock, and I really need to get back," I said, feeling very regretful.

He frowned. "Okay. Yeah." He looked away, a muscle ticking in his jaw, then looked back. "Can't you postpone-"

"Derek, I told you before we left I needed to be back for another appointment." I felt bad, but he knew all about it.

"Fine," he said rather testily. He stood, putting a c-note and a fifty on the table. "Let's go."

We drove home quickly and in silence. My heartbeat slowed down; this ride was not anywhere near as pleasant as the ride there had been.

He stopped the bike for a second and turned to face me. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, Penelope. I didn't mean to be such an ass."

"That's okay," I said. "I didn't want to leave, either."

He smiled at me, his million watt smile, before starting up and speeding along again. When we made it to the parking lot of our building, I stepped off of his bike. He was just cutting the engine when I noticed Gary was waiting for me.

"Hey, P. I've been waiting forever," Gary complained impatiently. "You ready?"

"In a minute," I said, looking over at Derek. He had no expression on his face at all. It was completely blank. I shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you for the wonderful time, Derek. Really. It was wonderful."

"You better hurry. You are late." His voice was soft, quiet.

"Okay," I said, turning to leave, then I heard his voice.

"Just one quick thing," he said, reaching for my arm. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, hard. His lips on mine were warm, delicious, commanding. I couldn't think; I just laid back against his arms and felt the world tilt on its axis.

Before I could react, it was over.

He lifted his head, helped me stand, and released me. Shrugging on his jacket, he said, "Have a nice rest of your day."

Then he sped away on the cycle, leaving me with a rather surprised Gary.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I must be a glutton for punishment, but I think Derek is just adorable here! Poor sweet baboo! Thanks for the reviews, folks. I bet you guys are figuring out all about Gary and..hee hee.  
_

**Chapter 5  
Derek's POV**

Driving away, I had a huge dilemma to think about. On the one hand, I was mad as hell Penelope cut our date short because of stupid _Gary_. She'd just seen him on Saturday night! What the hell made him so special she needed to hurry back and see him?

I thought of one particular thing, and started to drive even faster down the interstate.

_Gary_. He looked young and athletic, like your typical college jock. I can spot them anywhere; it takes one to know one. I was there in his shoes…. about eight years ago. Suddenly, I felt about sixty. There was a wealth of time and worlds of experience missing between _Gary_ and myself.

Then on the other hand, that short kiss I gave Penelope was like my coffee: hot and strong. My body was still feeling the aftereffects ten minutes later. I intended on kissing her just to show her little boy toy he had competition, and I'm the one that got the lesson. She was sweet and felt so good in my arms; I truly didn't want to let her go.

But I had to. _Gary_ was waiting.

I heard the sirens before I saw the flashing lights. I glanced down at my speedometer and groaned.

Great…. Yet another thing to add to my now perfect fucking day.

* * *

The next morning at work, Penelope was her usual sweet self. She was dressed in this low cut, figure-hugging, hot pink, silky shirt that was making me salivate. Damn, the woman had it going on!

I've always loved curves; really skinny women had never turned me on. Women always assume men like fashion model-thin women. Like most men, I like women with meat on their bones, something to hold onto and caress.

Penelope had ample curves in the right spots, and she was soft. I knew that from holding her in my arms. Her body fit so perfectly against mine, it was magic. No awkward angles, just pure bliss.

It made me think of other perfect fits we would have...

"Derek, are you okay?" she asked, waking me out of my dreaming and giving me a concerned look.

Oh, hell, I'd been caught blatantly staring. I could feel my cheeks heating, and I _never_ blushed. I swallowed hard and had to fight the urge to check my mouth for drool.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did you need?"

"Well," she said, blushing a little herself. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie or something. _The Bourne Supremacy_ just came out, and I –"

"Yes," I answered quickly, realizing I'd interrupted her in my enthusiasm. I wanted to kick myself. What a way to show how cool and collected I was! Suave, Morgan. Really suave.

She was smiling at me, a mischievous and happy grin. "Oh, okay. Next Friday, then?"

"Sure." I'd done it again. I should've said something about having to check my social calendar, or something like that. Instead, I made it sound like I was hanging around for her.

I sighed. I was; why lie about it?

* * *

I ended up coming home late that evening. I had a ton of things I had to finish up at work. Being a new supervisory agent wasn't always a blast. I knew someday, I'd like it, but right now, it was a crap load of paperwork. I left more tired than when I'd been doing just field work.

It was eight o'clock by the time I got home. In the parking lot, I looked up and saw that Penelope's light was on. Suddenly, all the tired left me. Since she was up, maybe she wanted to discuss plans for Friday, and have some coffee or something?

That's what I was telling myself.

I stepped into my place, washed my face and hands, put on some cologne, used a little mouthwash, and checked my smile. Thinking it was all good, I left my place and walked across the hall. I knocked on Pen's door and waited.

She opened the door and looked surprised again. "Oh! Derek, hi. What can I do for you?"

"Penelope? I don't get this," a deep voice sounded out from the interior of her place. Within a moment, a big guy, not _Gary_, but just as big, stood behind her.

"I'll be there in a second, Chris." She smiled at me sheepishly. "What did you need?"

I was flabbergasted. Another one? I tried to come up with something to say, but I was so shocked, I could only think of the first thing on my shopping list.

"Uhh… toilet paper. I ran out of toilet paper."

Penelope gave me a look that bordered between surprise and amusement. I internally cringed; the urge to whack my forehead came on full force.

Her eyes twinkled as she answered, "Oh. Okay. Hang on a second."

Damn it, this sucked! I needed to get a life, big time. I'd been reduced to begging for toilet paper at Penelope's place!

I ran a hand over my face in acute frustration.

A moment later, the gorgeous, and obviously busy, blonde came around the corner, holding a four pack of Charmin. "Here you go, Hot Stuff. See you tomorrow!"

After she shut the door, I swore. Yeah. I needed a life. One that didn't include Penelope Garcia.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Kudos to you folks that got what was going on! The Charmin was hubby's big idea LOL... "Make 'em borrow toilet paper!"_

_Thanks so much for the reviews. Now we're getting somewhere!...  
_

**Chapter 6  
Penelope's POV**

I watched for a moment as Derek began to walk back to his apartment with my Charmin in his hands. I could tell he wasn't happy. His walk, his usual arrogant swagger, was not the same. Maybe working with profilers for a couple weeks had me being more observant. He was rather stiff, which was not like him. I shut my door, a little perplexed.

I finished my tutoring with Chris, then set a date to meet with him next week. Chris was one of five athletes I was tutoring through a computer science class. They were the nicest young men, but they had no computer skills at all. They couldn't even run a microwave; they were that pathetic.

I didn't have any problems with them, except Julio. He was from Spain, very handsome, very young, and very computer illiterate. Not only that, his English was very poor. He was a young soccer player here on scholarship, who had partied too hard and was about to lose that scholarship due to his partying ways. Now he was working twice as hard as the other boys, but still not getting it. We bumped his studying up to three times a week.

It was a lot of work, tutoring Julio. I tutored him last night, and I had to tutor him again tonight.

Because of that, I was tired, and kind of grumpy, when I entered work the next day. I was a little late, too.

"Late night, Princess?" Derek was leaning against the wall with his usual cup of coffee. He looked just as gorgeous as he always did, in a black polo shirt and tight jeans.

"Yes," I said. "Your coffee looks so good; I have to get a cup."

"Sure, I'll follow you."

"Okay." I glanced at him suspiciously. Something was off again, but I couldn't tell what.

I started pouring my coffee, adding ample amounts of cream and sugar. I like a sweet cup of coffee that is perfectly creamy, a beautiful caramel brown color. I glanced up and smiled, thinking my coffee looked a lot like Derek!

"Hey, I think I have to cancel out on Friday."

I spilled my coffee. "Oh!" I reached for a towel, surprised that he'd canceled. He'd sounded so excited yesterday. Wiping the counter, I said it again. "Oh."

"Yeah. Something came up. Sorry about that." He didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"How about Saturday?" I knew I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care. We'd had such a nice time last Sunday; I wanted to give that another chance.

He paused for a second, then arched his brow at me. "You're not too busy?"

"No!" I answered quickly. "I have an appointment, but that should be done by about four. Want to go at five?"

He smiled warmly then. "Yeah, I would. That sounds great." He turned to walk out of the kitchenette, but I stopped him.

"Derek, I just wanted you to know, I had a really wonderful time on Sunday. I think we make a great pair."

He smiled, touched my cheek with his long finger, and winked at me, before leaving the area.

My heart sang as I reached up a hand to touch my tingling cheek.

* * *

That evening, I had a breakthrough with Julio. What he wasn't understanding suddenly snapped into place. It was a glorious thing! We were both bouncing around with joy, laughing and dancing. He kissed my right cheek, my left, and then my lips quickly. I let it fly; he was just excited. He was going to get a D in the class, but at least he was passing it.

"_Gracias! Gracias_!" the handsome young man said, as he started typing away again. A second later, he looked up at me and explained, "That is _thank you_, you know."

I held back a laugh as I nodded. "Yes, I know." He looked so serious!

There was a knock on my door. I looked out my peephole and saw Derek standing there, looking devastatingly gorgeous yet again. I sighed, wishing I was alone. I would have invited him in and given him all the flour and toilet paper he wanted, plus myself to go with it.

Unfortunately, I always had a student when he stopped by. I had a student almost every night, considering finals were so nearby.

I opened the door. "Hi, Derek. What do you need?"

"Ah, Pee-nell-oh- pee!" the handsome Julio exclaimed, flying across the room. He pulled me into his arms and gave me an enormous kiss on both cheeks, and then the lips. "Again! It's wonderful!"

Obviously, he'd had another breakthrough.

Derek stood there, shaking his head and glowering in disbelief. "_Damn_, sugar."

"What?" I asked, wondering what he'd meant by that...then looking at him, I figured it out.

His expression changed, and he said flatly, "Sugar. I need a cup of sugar."

"What for?" He didn't need sugar; he was making this up! I hid my ecstatic grin.

"I'm baking sugar cookies."

I smiled, held back a snicker, and got him a cup in a baggy. "Here you go."

He didn't say thank you like he usually did. He just left, obviously upset.

Leaning against my door frame, I watched his door shut. Sugar cookies, my ass! Derek Morgan wanted something else, and it sure as hell wasn't sugar. I think he wanted what I've wanted ever since Sunday afternoon.

Grinning, I went back to Julio to finish the lesson. I was very excited; I was heading over to Derek's for _cookies and milk_ in about twenty five minutes!


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thanks for reading this story- I am blessed by the wonderful reviews I get; it makes this Minnesota nurse extremely happy. This was a blast to write in a "new voice." _

_I would like to give credit to Chad Kroeger of Nickelback (Again!) for writing a song called "Someone That You're With." Reading a story by LoveForPenandDerek (The Phenomenal Woman), I was reminded of the song again. Thank you for making me think of it! The stories aren't similar, but the song fits for both! Still really think Chad needs to write FanFiction! _

_Thank you for your support and for being such wonderful reviewers/alerters/favoriters. You make my heart sing! Here it is, the final chapter!  
_

**Chapter 7  
Derek's POV**

I was done with her; completely and totally done. People think I am a player. I am _tame_ next to that woman!

What I don't understand is how she can look so innocent, act so innocently, and seem so truly interested in me. I'd been certain she meant what she'd said about last Sunday. I fell hook, line, and sinker for that spiel. She can cast a spell on me like no other woman in the world.

Truth be told, I still want her. She is beautiful, funny, intelligent, charming; I understand exactly why so many men are over at her place. Add to her charm the explosive chemistry I feel with her, and the fact she is _hands down_ the best kisser I have ever encountered, and you have the perfect woman.

So, basically, I have to get in line behind every fucking Romeo aged eighteen and older.

I took a look in the mirror above my sink while I was mixing the stupid sugar cookie dough, still in shock that I was actually making the damn things. I hate lying, so I had to make them.

Glancing at myself in the mirror again, I wondered if I'd lost my edge. I don't doubt I am good looking; I am. But so was that Latin kid in her apartment, and even brick wall Gary was decent looking. I'm unsure of myself with a woman for the first time in my life.

It hit me, then. Some really ugly thoughts, which never occurred to me before, slapped me upside the head.

Maybe she's just not that into me?

Maybe I'm not her type?

I knew I was scowling as I found a clean pizza pan and started putting the little cookie balls on it. I don't own a cookie sheet; I have never made cookies in my life, so I didn't see the need to have one. I threw the pan in the oven, and got ready to wait the ten minutes for the cookies.

There was a knock on my door. I looked through the peephole and saw Penelope standing there, looking as beautiful as always.

For some reason, that pissed me off.

Throwing the door open, I growled at her. "What?"

"Hi, Derek." She grinned at me. "I thought I would come over for cookies and milk, since I gave you some of the ingredients."

Damn. She had a point.

Begrudgingly, I opened the door, wishing I had the _Swedish Bikini Team_ running out of my bedroom, just to see if she'd get ticked off.

"Come in. But it's cookies and beer; I don't have milk."

She laughed, then gave a sniff to the air and looked surprised. "That smells good."

"It's sugar cookies. I said I was making them."

She looked a little disappointed, and her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, I guess-"

"What?" I growled again. "None of your other men make cookies?"

She blinked and looked a little amused. "No, I don't think so, but-"

Her happy little look added to my irritation, and I started feeling defensive. "Well, sweetheart, there are a lot of things a grown man can do besides making cookies. Things those little boys you've been with don't have a clue about."

She smiled and said, "Derek, I-"

"Things like this," I said, pulling her into my arms and kissing her.

Lord, she was delicious and electric. What in the hell did she have in her lipstick? The moment my mouth touched hers I felt the world cease to exist, and only she remained.

I couldn't get enough of playing with her soft lips, of tasting her. I increased the pressure, and she opened her mouth. Dipping my tongue in, she tasted even sweeter than before. She was a drug I would never get enough of. God, how could I think I could walk away from her?

The alarm for my oven went off, but I didn't care. I didn't want stupid cookies; I wanted her, naked, in my arms, forever. She was a goddess, so soft and sweet. She was everything I'd ever wanted.

"Derek," she said, pulling her mouth away from mine. "The cookies…"

"The only cookie I want to eat is _yours_, woman." I meant that with every fiber of my being. I moved my mouth to her throat, feeling her racing heartbeat.

"They'll burn," she said with a moan, her hands cupping my head, pulling my lips to hers even as she tried to talk.

"_I'm_ burning," I said, leaning her against the wall and pressing my hips into hers. "Can't you feel it?"

A few moments later, my smoke detector went off loudly, effectively ending our kiss.

With a curse, I went over to the oven and turned on the fan. I opened the door and more smoke piled out, along with my blackened cookies.

I looked at Penelope, who was grinning. "I tried to tell you."

"Yeah, you did." I shrugged. "So much for cookies and beer."

"I have cookies at my place, Derek, if you want some." She grinned. "But I was hoping you'd want me instead."

"Well, I'd have to get in line for that, now, wouldn't I?" I asked, in a rather pissy tone. I was still in a mood, even after getting one hell of a kiss.

"Derek, they're my students. I tutor computer science for the college athletic department. They aren't competition." She smiled slowly at me with dark eyes and said, "Even if they were, you'd win; hands down."

"So you like me?" It was pathetic, but I'd taken a beating these past couple of weeks; I needed reassurance!

"Exactly like you like me, Hot Stuff."

With that, I shut my oven door, pulled my beautiful dream girl into my arms, and started to kiss her again.

That kiss began years of making love, making babies, and making cookies… together.


End file.
